Severus Snape as we could have known him
by Twombie Awdur
Summary: EDITED AGAIN: Severus Snape, guilty and broken, was introduced to the one person who would change his life forever. The one person he could love again. And he had to train her to give up her life for the son of the man he hated and the woman he had loved...Always. Current Chapters are being Edited - New Chapter One - Nine already up. Rated Mature - Not suitable for 18 and younger.
1. A Dying Flower, A Ghostly Visit

Chapter One – A Dying flower, A Ghostly visit.

**A/N: I decided that since I was so young when this was started and so much of my writing style has changed that it is time to rewrite the story. Add a few things, make it a bit longer and bit more understanding. **

**Thanks always for your support**

**Sparks **

The Dark Lord had been defeated by nothing more than a baby. A one year old child that was both the baby of a beautiful, delicate flower and the spawn of the man he hated. Severus was extremely relieved when he had found out that the Dark Lord had been defeated however his soul mate, his Lily, had been killed in the process to make that happen. For the first two days after he had found out Severus had been a wreck. He would simply lay on his bed and sob, or sit in an arm chair and stare blankly out the window of his dingy house.

On the third day he had a drink – followed by five or six days of drunken debauchery where he would drink Firewhiskey from the moment he woke until he passed out drunkenly wherever he had his last sip for the day. He often had bouts of anger – screaming insanely or throwing and breaking things. He thought about how unfair the world was. He had done everything he could to protect her and the last thing taken away before that monster was killed was her.

People visited him but none understood. Malfoy came by one week and tried to soothe him. Severus couldn't tell him the reason for his behaviour but Malfoy simply believed it to be the act of a man who had realised he would have gained so much if the act had never happened. McGonagall saw it fit to pass through and enquire about his behaviour – she didn't understand why he was upset either but she had a better idea than Malfoy. She had spent hours discussing him and trying to get him to talk back but eventually just left when he hadn't said a word. She tried only two more times after that before leaving it.

One morning on August 15th there was a knock at his door. Severus was just pouring his first 8am drink and sighed. It was either Malfoy again trying his luck or perhaps McGonagall seeing it fit to try one last time. Severus pretended not to be home. He sipped his Firewhiskey silently and stared at the wall until another knock interrupted his thoughts. With an angry sigh he walked towards the door and yanked it open, "Listen here okay..." he started but stopped when he saw neither Malfoy nor McGonagall but the only person who truly understood his pain – Albus Dumbledore. Severus clenched his fists, "What do you want?" he hissed. Albus did nothing but smile, he had something in his arms that was partially hidden by his cloak, "Well for starters Severus I'd like to come in if it's not too much bother" He said. Severus considered slamming the door before he simply turned and walked back into his house.

Albus followed Severus in and shut the door, "McGonagall told me what you were doing." He said airily. Severus sipped his Firewhiskey and avoided the headmasters eyes, "Did the dilly bat tell you to come here?" he ask sarcastically. Albus didn't comment but instead shifted his arms and said, "It's not your fault she died. You did everything in your power to stop it Severus." He said quietly. Severus snorted, "Did I?" he asked quietly, "I was the reason she died because I told the Dark Lord about the prophecy… If I hadn't been so…" he slammed his hand into a wall and sank to his knees and sobbed.

Albus watched him sadly and said, "Yes Severus, you did tell the Dark Lord about the prophecy but let's be honest Severus. There was a lot more to it than that. The events that led up to you becoming a Death Eater affected you greatly. The things that the Dark Lord put you through before that affected you greatly and you did what you were trained to do – you reported back to him" he said and as he spoke Severus' sobs just grew but Albus raised his voice above them. The tone he took next caused Severus to stop sobbing in shock and looked up at the man with wide eyes, "And despite all of this" he said in a strict, commanding voice, "You _still_ came to me. You _still _begged me for help. You went against everything you were taught, everything that had hurt you, to risk _your_ life because above everything you loved and you have done everything, _despite that risk, _to save her. It wasn't enough Severus' he said, his voice becoming gentle, "It was simply meant to be."

Severus swallowed and stood shakily. The hand that reached for his glass was shaking uncontrollably but was grabbed by an old, firm but loving hand, "This is not over Severus and there is still much to do and the good you contribute to it, if you're willing, may be enough to ease your soul… it may not." He said quietly, "But that is up to you." He finished, releasing the younger man's hand. Severus did not look at Dumbledore but stared numbly at the glass before picking it up and carrying it to the sink to empty it, "What must I do Albus?" he asked quietly.

Albus gave the man a small smile, Severus didn't see as his back was turned, but he felt it and grimaced. Albus approached him slowly, "Harry's life will be complicated and I doubt the Dark Lord is gone forever but that we will deal with later – for now I have a very important task for you." He said quietly. Severus turned to him and crossed his arms, looking at the old man impatiently. Albus was not perturbed in the slightest, "Do you remember Elizabeth Patricia Wordsworth Severus?" Severus looked confused for a while before glancing out the window, "She was in my year at Hogwarts and was seeing that bastard Sirius Black" he said calmly, "I remember her but what has she got to do with anything?" he asked curiously. Albus smiled, "Well she continued to see Sirius after they finished school…" he started to say, ignoring Severus' impatient sigh, "And fell pregnant with his child." His voice steadily grew sad, "They had a daughter last year that Sirius' wanted no one to know about, what with what was happening, and the only people that knew were his closest friends. Two nights ago Death Eater sympathisers, who believed that Sirius' had in reality not betrayed his friends but his Lord, went looking for her and killed her" he said solemnly, "And now." He shifted his robe off of his arm and on his hip, in a rather comical way, was a small sleeping girl. She was very small for her age and was clinging to Albus' clothes, her head resting against his shoulder.

Severus stared at her and shrugged, "Well I guess that Black can suffer in Prison knowing that he has ruined not just his life for being a traitor but his child's as well" he said coldly. This made Albus frown, "You of all people should know that a child should never be judged or treated according to the actions of their parents" he said angrily, "And might I remind you Severus' that although you may not have heard the rest of the prophecy I did and there was not one child involved but two" he said, his tone angry but at the same time completely unfeeling.

Severus flinched as though he had been struck hard and he looked at the little child again, "She…" Albus cut him off quickly, "She needs to be taken care of, she needs to be trained and she needs to be guided correctly. She will need much love but she will need a firm hand because the Dark Lord will return Severus and if you truly want him to be defeated forever for what he did then she and Harry both need to be safe." He explained. Severus sighed and said, "So? What would you like me to do Albus? Why not put her with the Weasley's? Or give her to that dog to look after?" he asked Albus sighed and shook his head, "No. The first reason Severus is because they will not be firm with her and give her the knowledge she will need, they will spoil her and when the time comes she will be extremely ill prepared. Secondly, they do not know of the prophecies and they do not know what will be required and lastly… it will do you some good and heal you at the same time." He said

Severus spluttered, "What? Me? Have you lost your mind?" he demanded, "I am in no position to raise a…" He started to raise his voice but Albus cut him off, "Severus…" He looked down and Severus looked as well. The small child moaned and stirred against Albus. She yawned and opened her eyes sleepily. Albus shifted her up and she raised small fists to her eyes to rub them. She looked around confusedly and then straight at Severus and he bit his lip as his dark eyes met brilliant blue ones. The small girl gave him a small smile and yawned again, resting her head against Albus' chest once more, "Mama?" she asked, looking up at Albus. Albus stroked her back and said ,"No Lizzie, Mama isn't here" he said quietly. Lizzie sniffed and her eyes filled with tears. All of a sudden, giving Severus a fright, she started to sob, "Mama." She sobbed out, hitting Dumbledore. Without hesitated, and before Albus could say anything, Severus took the little girl from his arms, "There there…" he said, rocking her in his arms and holding her tightly, "It's ok" he whispered, kissing her head.

Albus smiled brightly, "Severus…" he started to say but Severus shook his head, "You'd best leave Albus I have many things to do." Albus nodded and walked to the door, "Her name is…" he said, turning back, "Jessica Elizabeth Black." Severus said clearly. Albus looked confused but then understood, Severus had decided to keep her and this was his way of making her his.

**A/N: So what do you all think of the new beginning? I hope you all enjoyed it thoroughly **** I will be editing as we go along but this is the start **


	2. Daddy's Little Girl Part One

Chapter 2 – Daddy's Little Girl (Part One)

**A/N: This is the second chapter as a rewrite. I was thinking of saving the old chapters and then just decided eh fuck it … lol. **

**So in this one instead of having one memory from Snape from when Jess was a small child… you are going to have to bear with me as I write a small memory from each of her years up until she goes to school… this may take two chapters lol… Leading to the original next chapter getting edited lol…. Going to be a bit of a long one so I hope you enjoy it. Each memory shall have a mini title thingy… **

**Love you**

**Sparks**

~Jessica Elizabeth Black. Age: 1~

~Mourning, drinking, talking, choosing~

Severus groaned as he slowly stirred in his bed. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was two in the morning. He groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, wondering why the hell he woke up. As he was falling asleep again he heard Jess crying in her room next door and realised that must have been what had woken him up. As he got up and slipped into his robe and slippers he wondered if he would ever get used to having a child around. It was a pain and it was tiring most of the time though the child had a few cute moments.

Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes as he walked out of his room to the small room next door, "It's too early to be crying child." He said grumpily. Jess was standing in her cot sobbing her eyes out and looking around for him, when she heard him she lifted her arms in his direction, sobbing louder. He never understood that, she cried until he came to get her and then simply cried louder. He sighed and lifted her into his arms, immediately discovering why she was crying, her nappy was full. He sighed and carried her to the changing table and laying her down.

Jess sobbed until he had undone her night grow and got her wet nappy off. She quietened after that and simply looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. Severus couldn't help but smile at her, "Hey there Jess." He whispered changing her quickly and doing up her night grow again. Jess clapped her hands and reached for him, smiling happily now. Severus laughed quietly to himself and picked her up, "Want to come sleep by Sev." He whispered. He wasn't her parent so he never addressed himself as her parent, though he never let anyone else hear what he called himself to her. Jess yawned and hugged him, laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled and rocked her gently as he walked back to his room, stroking her back softly.

He laid her in the middle of his double bed and took his robe and slippers off. By the time he sat on the bed and turned to her she was already snoring softly, snuggling into his pillows. He smiled softly and stroked her hair before climbing into the bed next to her and watching her sleep before his own sleep took over him.

~Jessica Elizabeth Black. Age: 2~

~A Father Chooses His Daughter~

It was a brilliant Saturday afternoon and the sun was streaming through the living room, highlighting the dust in the air and making it look as though they were hosting their own ballet as they danced through the air and from light beam to light beam. Severus had been sipping a cup of tea and watching the dust with a faint idea to do some dusting when a knock at the front door had called his attention. Malfoy had been standing there, full wizard robes, smiling, "Severus." He said curtly. Severus smiled, "Afternoon Lucius, Tea?" he offered as he let the older man in. Lucius nodded and the two men went to the living room where Severus conjured up a tea tray with all the necessary ingredients and biscuits. As they finished making their tea the two men sat back to talk.

"So what brings you here?" Severus asked curiously, sipping his tea quietly, watching the dancing dust from the corner of his eye and feeling slightly conscious about it. Lucius seemed not to notice as he held his cup, resting it on his crossed leg, "I was passing through from the Ministry and thought I'd stop by to see how you are doing." He said. Severus nodded and gave him a small smirk, as Severus never smiled at people, "I'm doing fine thank you for enquiring" he said, "I was just wondering what I was going to make for lunch." He added, looking thoughtful. Lucius nodded curtly and said, "It's been a long time." He said quietly. Severus sighed and nodded, "It has… it's been what? Almost 9 months." He said, "I'm sorry for the way I was Lucius… when I thought of all I could have had…" he lied smoothly. Lucius nodded, "its understandable Severus and I'm glad to see you're back on your feet… life does go on and all that." He said and was about to continue when they were suddenly interrupted.

Lucius had stopped suddenly because quite suddenly a small ball had rolled past his feet and hit Severus' foot. Lucius stared at it for a moment before giving a shriek of surprise, a rather girly shriek if you asked the amused Severus, when a rather dirty, snotty and excitable two year old child ran right past his leg and dived for the ball. Lucius stared at Jessica for a moment as she grabbed the ball and giggled and held it up to Severus who smiled and took it, "Thank you Jessica," he said softly, trying his hardest not to snicker at Lucius. Lucius' look of horror turned to one of surprise, "I didn't realise you had a niece Severus." He said, tilting his head to the side. Severus shook his head as he took out his handkerchief and wiped the dirt off of Jessica's face, "She's not my niece. She's Sirius Black's daughter." He said calmly, watching Lucius' reaction out the corner of his eye.

Jess tried to push his hands away and Severus shook his head, gentle but firm with her as he held her head still and wiped her face clean. Jess smiled up at him, her cute pigtails swinging with her movements. Lucius raised an eyebrow, "What is she doing here?" he asked curiously and Severus looked up to meet his eyes, "I'm looking after her." He replied. Lucius snorted, "You're looking after the kid of the man you hated… Where's its mother?" he asked, laughing. Jess looked at Lucius and although she clearly didn't understand what Lucius was saying she looked hurt, as though his tone itself had hurt her. She pushed Severus' legs apart to stand between them and lean her head on his chest, grabbing his shirt in her small fists. Severus frowned at Lucius and said, "_Her _mother died a few months back… so I took her in." he said. Lucius raised an eyebrow and commented, "What… a temporary thing? That's rather strange and kind of you Severus… I didn't know you were the caring type…" he sipped his tea. Severus didn't know what made him do it but he suddenly, and threateningly growled, "No… as my daughter and I would expect everyone I knew to treat her as such." He loosely wrapped his arms around as though shielding Jess and rested his chin on her head.

Lucius was older and wealthier but on all levels was Severus Tobias Snape way, way scarier. Lucius swallowed and nodded, "Understood." He said, and in an instant changed his attitude towards the little girl, "Hello there," he said gently, smiling at her. Jess buried herself against Severus, peaking at Lucius from behind the safety of his arm. "Say hello." Severus whispered to her, "Don't be rude." He added. Jess said a quiet, "Hewo." From behind his arm and looked down at the piece of shirt she was playing with. Lucius smiled, "What's your name?" he asked, leaning slightly to see her better. Severus poked her softly and said, "What's your name huh?" Jess smiled and giggled, "Jessica Elizabif Bwack." She said confidently. Severus smiled, "This is daddy's friend" he said, little be known to Lucius this was the first time he'd ever used the word.

Jess looked up at Lucius with big green eyes and asked, "Whatsa name?" Lucius smiled, "My name is Uncle Lucius." He said quietly as he set his cup down, "I must be going Severus but I promise to be back soon. Perhaps you could bring your… daughter… around to visit Draco?" he asked. Severus nodded and stood up, scooping Jess into his arms, "Perhaps… I'll let you know." He said, leading Lucius to the front door and bidding him goodbye. Once he shut the door he looked at Jess and the look turned into a stare. Jess looked up at him and smiled cutely. Severus bit his lip, "Yeah… I'm your daddy…" he said quietly. Jess tilted her head to the side and smiled, "My daddy." She said confidently. Severus bit his lip to prevent from crying as he hugged her gently against him, not wanting to ever let her go.

~Jessica Black. Age: 3~

~Making friends~

Jess was sat in the front yard digging up the dirt by herself as Severus sat on a chair reading his paper one Sunday afternoon. Jess soon grew bored and pulled at the plants. Severus didn't look up as he called, "Stop it Jessica." Jess pouted and looked around for something to do. There were no walls between the houses in their area so her attention was quickly because when she saw a small boy next door come running out squealing with delight, in just a pair of shorts. He stopped in the middle of the grassy yard and bounced up and down, shouting, "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

Jess, as was her custom when curious, tilted her head to the side and wondered a little closer to see what was so exciting. Soon the boy's mother came around the side of the house pulling a hosepipe and attachment and set it near the boy. She walked back around the house and soon the sprinkler at the end of the hosepipe was swinging water in every direction madly. The boy shrieked with laughter and ran through the water happily.

Jess' eyes widened with excitement and her mouth dropped open. The boy paused for breath at the end of his garden closest to Jess and noticed her. He smiled and waved. Jess smiled shyly and waved back. The boy's mother came round the house again and smiled, "Hi there sweetheart." He said. Within seconds Severus was by her side, appearing suddenly but casually. Jess smiled and looked up at Severus. The boy's mother smiled and said, "Hi I'm Mary." She said extending her hand. Severus shook it shortly and said, "Severus." Mary smiled and said, "Sorry… I saw my son Chris was distracted and came to see by what." She said. Severus nodded, "No harm done… Jess is a rather curious child and knows better than to stray this far from the front door." He said, taking his daughters hand, "I'm sorry if she bothered you." He added. Mary smiled, "Not at all."

Chris tugged on his mother's skirt, "Can she pway wiff me mum?" Mary bit her lip and Jess instantly looked up at her father. Severus felt so awkward. He didn't interact with his neighbours and here he was, with his daughter, having to interact and now being put in a spot. Jess tugged on his hand, "Can I pway there?" she asked cutely, pointing at the sprinkler and the water flying everywhere. Mary could instantly see Severus was uncomfortable and bit her lip, "Um… If you'd like your daughter can come and play with my son in the front yard for a bit… You can join me for lemonade… I'm sitting just there." She explained, pointing to a small garden table and two chairs. Now, from Lucius' first visit, Severus had never regretted his decision about Jessica but goddamit he hated the positions she put him in. He hated socializing. He looked down at her hopeful face and gave her a small smile, "Ok." He conceded.

He took Jess inside and changed her into her bathing suit before walking across the yards. He set Jess down and she ran off to jump through the water, herself and Chris shrieking with delight and chasing each other. He awkwardly sat on the available chair by Mary and after thanked her for the lemonade, he fell silent. For the first few minutes they both simply watched the children. Mary looked at him after a while and said, "Did you study in Britain? I studied at Beaubatons." She explained. Severus smiled, feeling a bit more at ease, "So you're magical?" she smiled, "I knew you were when I saw that gentlemen who visits you a few times." She said. Severus nodded, "That would be Lucius. Her godfather." He explained. Mary smiled and soon the two of them were chatting away about magic, different experiences. Severus knew this encounter was not going to make him suddenly want to socialise but he realised he had a lot in common with the woman, her son made his daughter smile and it was nice just knowing someone different. This would be an exception, he decided.

Jess stopped and smiled as she saw her father talking to Mary and turned to Chris, "You my BEST friend." She said. Chris pulled a face and pulled a tongue at her and they laughed.

~Jessica Black. Age: 4~

~Bad Dreams in Hogwarts~

Severus sat up late marking papers in his dungeon classroom at Hogwarts. He was seething because Dumbledore had not let him teach Defence Against the Dark Arts _again_. He would slam the paper he was busy with down as he finished failing the poor idiot who had had to hand in a paper the day he was fucked off at the world. He paused after marking one groups papers and rubbed at his eyes, feeling tired but knowing he'd have to finish.

He looked up as his classroom door opened and remained open. He heard the dragging of slippers echo through the room and soon enough his daughter walked around the high benches that were much taller than her. She was in her robe and slippers, her hair was messy from being asleep and she held her teddy in the crook of one elbow against her. She was rubbing her eyes, sniffing, "Daddy." She croaked, bursting into tears. Severus swept her into his arms instantly and hugged her, "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked quietly. Jess cried into his shoulder, "I had a bad dream." She sobbed, wrapping her small arms as around his neck as she could and sobbing into his shoulder, "There were ugly things hurting me." she added, her small body shaking in his arms.

Severus stroked her back softly and murmured softly to her, comforting her until her sobs ceased. He sat her on the edge of his desk and wiped her face, made her blow her nose and kissed her head, "There, there Jessie Bear." He said, smiling, "Everything is okay now, you're by daddy now." He cooed softly. Jess nodded and sniffed again – prompting Severus to wipe her nose again, "But where were you? I couldn't find you when I woke up," she said, her eyes red and tired. Severus looked at the papers then stood up. He picked her up and wrapped his robe around her, carrying her towards the door, "I'm sorry honey I had to work a little late on some papers" he said quietly, shutting the door behind him and walking towards their chambers. Jess rested her head against his shoulder, "Ok" she said quietly.

Severus smiled and carried her into their chambers, pausing to kick his shoes off, "want me to tuck you in again?" he asked. Jess shook her head, "Can I sleep by you daddy?" she asked, sitting up sleepily in his arms, "please?" Severus sighed and nodded, "Ok Jessie… but you can't always sleep by me." he said, carrying her to his room and setting her on the bed, "I'll be back shortly" he said, going to the bathroom and changing out of his clothes, into his sleeping clothes, and brushing his teeth. When he came back she had pushed the blankets down and had climbed under them, holding her teddy bear. She had fallen asleep, thumb firmly in her mouth, shoes and robe still on. Severus couldn't help but chuckle as he slowly pulled her slippers off then sat her up and took her out of her robe. He climbed into bed and waved his wand, blowing the candles out, before he snuggled against her under the covers.

~Jessie Black. Age: 5~

~A Shocking Reunion~

Severus sat in the sofa one quiet Saturday afternoon, after cleaning the entire house. It had taken him Jess' room longest because he had sorted through everything of hers to throw away what she didn't need. He sighed and rested his head back, closing his eyes for just a second.

"He's still a dimwit if you ask me."

"Stop it!"

Severus shot up and looked around. It had been so quiet but he could have sworn he had heard voices. He stood and withdrew his wand, his eyes scanning around the house slowly; "Who's there?" he called. Silence. He walked around the room slowly, "SHOW YOURSELVES!" he bellowed. A ghostly head appeared right in front of him, "No need to shout." It said calmly. Severus although used to ghosts, got a huge fright and jumped back, shaking. The ghost of James Potter was before him and it was laughing heartily. Severus glared at him and said, "Potter! Didn't you torture me in life enough? Do you really have to haunt me in the afterlife as well." He spat. James shook his head and sighed, "It wasn't me who wanted to see you, _Snivelus_." The ghost taunted. Severus' face twisted into one of ugly hatred and he hissed, "If not you then who?" he demanded.

James turned to look at his side as a small ghost form slowly materialised. Severus gasped and his heart nearly exploded in his chest. He instantly formed goose bumps all over his body and his core temperature dropped several degrees. He fought the onslaught of tears that threatened him as he saw Lily. He opened his mouth but couldn't find his voice. Lily smiled, "Hello Severus." She said quietly, her ghostly voice sending shivers down his spine instantly. Severus swallowed hard, "Lily" he breathed out, his eyes staring right through her, "You… You're…" Lily bit her lip, "Please don't be upset Severus." She said quietly. Severus sat down in his sofa and stared at the floor, "Are you really here?" he asked, looking up as she moved in front of him. Lily smiled and nodded, "Yes." Severus frowned, "Have you always been here?" he demanded suddenly. Lily held her hands up, "Please Severus I'll explain everything… James please leave." She said. James frowned but quickly disappeared.

Severus conjured a glass of water and drank it shakily, "I just can't believe you're here." He said, "I'm not dreaming?" he asked. Lily shook her head and asked quietly, "Where is Jess today?" she asked curiously. Severus blinked then started, "Oh... sorry… I'm in a bit of a daze… Mary took her and Chris to a football game." He said, "She wanted to give me a chance to clean without Jess freaking out that I was throwing some of her stuff out." He added. Lily smiled and nodded and looked around, "I'm happy for you Severus, you've turned into a really good father." She said proudly. Severus couldn't help but blush, "You know she's…" "Sirius' daughter, yes I know." Lily said, "Severus, I'm not back to ease your pain or to catch up or sort things out." She said quietly, "I'm here because I need your help."

Severus swallowed and stood, "Anything Lily… I'd do anything for you…dead or alive." He added solemnly. Lily sighed and said, "Nothing has really ended Severus. I came back because I know the danger Harry is in." She paused, "I went to Dumbledore earlier and he said that you knew about the prophecies." She said, pausing. Severus swallowed at the mention of the prophecies and merely nodded so she continued, "Yes in order for this to be over Harry must either defeat the Dark Lord or be killed but… he told me there was another one that says, in an all prophecy way, that Jess is supposed to help him do that. Do you know how?" she asked quietly. Severus ran a hand through his hair, "Dumbledore explained to me once… He said there was a group of people who joined together, claiming themselves as Rebels, and who fought against Dark magic and dark wizards… That they did it without want, with a very secret and binding code and always without anyone knowing." He said vaguely, "He said Jess will reunite them and lead them when she's older."

Lily nodded, "She's going to be the Rebel leader that helps Harry… Dumbledore says that Harry can never know because otherwise he will _never_ defeat Voldemort… I need you to please make sure that whatever happens… whatever is needed… you make sure she can do that. Please." She had started to beg and it broke Lily's heart, all he wanted was to hold her and comfort her, "I will Lily." He said, as his only offering of comfort. Lily smiled, "Thank you Severus. I'll never be far if you ever need me." she said, "Bye" and with that she disappeared.

The door slammed open and Jess ran in, "Dad! Dad! It was so fun." Jess said excitedly. Severus smiled and hugged her, "Tell me all about it while I cook dinner" he said, leading her to the kitchen.

**A/N: This chapters getting out of control so I'm going to end it there and continue in the next…. See you there and please R&R**


	3. Daddy's Little Girl Part Two

Chapter 2 – Daddy's Little Girl (Part Two)

**A/N: the fun continues….**

**Sparks**

~Jessie Black. Age: 6. ~

~Magical Fun at the Malfoys~

It had just finished raining outside when Jess ran out their front door and jumped into a puddle of mud happily. The mud she had jumped into sucked her shoes in and came almost to her ankles. She giggled as she pulled her feet out and there was a weird sucking sound. She looked up and started to walk towards the pavement, turning left when she reached it. She was about to start down the road when a voice called from inside the house, "Jessica? Where have you gone?" Jess smiled brightly and called, "I'm going to play football at the park with Chris daddy." Severus walked out with his cup of coffee and leaned against the door frame, "What have I told you about going to the park to play with Christopher?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Jess grinned, her four front teeth were missing and her eyes, for now, were a mischievous green colour, "If I inseest on seeing that misgreant, I must tell you first… specily if it's at the park." She said happily, pausing and looking at him before asking, "Daddy can I go to the park to play football with Chris?" Severus smirked and nodded, saying as he turned to go back in, "Be back in time for dinner." Jess started down the road calling, "Yes daddy!"

Severus sat at the kitchen table and finished his coffee while reading the paper. When he was done he tidied the kitchen and went upstairs to Jess' room. He opened the door and sighed heavily, "My child is chaos incarnate" he muttered to himself. There were mud stained clothes in a pile on the floor, her bed was a complete mess, and her school work littered her desk and floor. "Thank Merlin for magic eh?" a voice said behind Severus, making him whip his wand out and spin around. Lucius held his hands up with a smile, "Feeling jumpy Severus?" he asked teasingly. Severus glared at him, "You simply startled me Lucius as I thought I was alone in _my_ house." He raised an eyebrow as though to emphasise his point. Lucius lowered his hands, "Forgive me, the door was open. Where is Jessica?" he enquired.

Severus pointed his wand at Jessica's desk which tidied itself, "She went to the park to play with her friend from next door." He said, pointing at Jess's bed next so it made itself. Lucius wanted to pass a comment about the half-blood Severus let his daughter associate with but the last time he had, well, Severus damn near hexed his penis off. Instead Lucius asked, "So… decided to become a housewife full time yet? You know there are such things as house elves." Severus shook his head as he levitated Jess' dirty laundry to the hamper, then charming the mud off the floor, "It's only Jess and I here and we hardly make enough mess to warrant me getting a house else Lucius." Lucius shrugged and leaned against the door, "I suppose it is your choice" he said with a sigh. Severus glanced around and nodded satisfactorily that the room was clean. He turned to Lucius, "That it is… _my_ choice. Tea?" he offered, leading Lucius to the kitchen

Most of the afternoon Severus spent in deep, intense conversation with Lucius. They discussed everything from the politics happening to the 'old days.' They hardly realised how quickly time flew by until they both heard splashes outside. Severus looked out the window and saw it was raining, "I'm going to kill her if she gets sick" he mumbled, getting up and walking to the back door. When he opened the door to a drenched, mud soaked but excited Jess he couldn't help but smile though. He retained his composure and said sternly, "Stay right there or you'll trail mud throughout the house," he turned and went to their linen cupboard, fetching her towel. As he re-entered the kitchen he said, "Sorry Lucius, I'm going to have to say farewell for now because this little madam needs a bath." He wrapped Jess in the towel and picked her up. Jess smiled, "Daddy we won and you know what, and Chris and I scored the most points." Severus raised an eyebrow, "Jess I'm busy with Uncle Lucius" he said, frowning at her lack of manners. Jess bit her lip and looked down, "Sorry for being rude." She mumbled. Lucius chuckled, "its ok I better get home anyway. See you soon." He said disapparating.

Severus carried Jess to the bathroom, "Do you learn your lack of manners from that friend of yours? Cause I certainly taught you better." He said, standing her on the bath mat and running a bath for her. Jess shrugged the towel off and started to undress, "Nope." She simply said, discarding her clothes in a pile and shivering. Severus didn't comment and simply said, "Hmmmm," before making sure the water wasn't too hot and setting her in.

Jess played with the water a little before looking up at him, "How come I got to bath again? I bathed this morning!" She said moodily, as though she had just realised too late she had been tricked. Now that Lucius had gone Severus' relaxed his composure and knelt beside the bath, "Well if you want to go out to the park and get covered in mud then you have to have a second bath." He explained, starting to wash her. Jess sighed, "Fine." She muttered, causing Severus to smile, "And after your bath I want you to complete your writing and math lessons before bed." Jessica pouted and whined, "But daddy…" she started before seeing the stern look he gave her. He washed her face, "No, Jessica, no arguments or I'll ground you for the rest of the week." As he finished he saw her lip tremble and her eyes fill with tears, "But that's not fair." Severus looked at her, shaking his head, "Life isn't fair my baby girl… but if you do as I say for the rest of the week I promise to take you to Diagon Alley on Saturday and we'll get you some new Gobstones ok?" Jess tilted her head and narrowed her eyes in mistrust, "Can Chris come with?" she asked slowly. Severus chuckled, "Yes Chris can come with." Jess brightened and played with the water as Severus left to quickly put dinner on.

~Jessie Age: 7~

~Christmas at the Malfoy Mansion~

Jess and Draco were playing happily outside with their new toy brooms as their fathers enjoyed a whiskey after Christmas dinner. Draco's mom had gone out to go see a friend or someone, the two children didn't really care, and they were zipping around happily, their feet 3 inches from the ground.

Draco climbed off his broom and said, "Jess! Jess! Want to see what I snuck out?" he asked. Jess climbed off her broom and ran to him, "What?" she asked curiously. Draco pulled out their fathers wands and Jess' eyes widened, "We're not allowed to touch wands… we're too small." She said, backing away slightly. Draco shook his head, "Nope… they won't know and if they don't know it can't hurt." He said, "besides my daddy says we can only do magic when we are of age… whatever that means." He said, holding out Severus' wand to her. Jess bit her lip, she knew how much trouble she could get into but she took it anyway, feeling an almost tingly feeling from disobeying a direct order from her father.

Draco grinned and said, "Let's pretend to duel" he said, waving his father's wand in front of him and making up nonsense spells. Jess smiled and mimicked him, the two children laughing happily. Draco finally said, "My spell killed you." In his irritating, bossy sing song voice. Jess frowned, "How come you always win?" she asked. Draco smirked, "because it's my house and I'm richer than you so I'm better than you." Jess frowned and glared at him, "Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

Jess whipped her wand in front of her and without realising it shot a spell at Draco, luckily only a banishing spell, that sent him flying away. With the fright that Draco got he burst into tears and before he could think screamed for his father. The two men came rushing out of the house to see what was happening and saw Draco sobbing and holding a wand and Jess with a wand pointed at him.

Lucius picked Draco up and started to comfort him. He took his wand away and reprimanded Draco for using it before picking him up and hugging him. Draco sobbed against his father freely. Jess, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Severus held his hand out for his wand, which Jess quickly gave to him, and while he put it away he said only two words "Follow me." He turned and walked towards a bench in the garden and sat down. Jess paused, a few steps away from him, her hands instantly covering her bum. Severus undid his belt and pulling it out of his pants, "Do you really want to do this Jessica?" he asked seriously. Jess bit her lip, "I didn't take it daddy, Draco did and and…" she already had tears in her eyes but she knew it was futile. Severus' seldom had to give her hidings but when he did he made sure she would remember them. Severus folded the belt and looked at her, "I'm only going to count to three Jessica." He said evenly. Lucius approached them, "Severus… come on… its Christmas." He said, looking at the scared girl. Severus' merely looked at Lucius and he left, walking inside with Draco.

Jess sniffed and looked at the ground. Severus looked back at her, "I'm going to count to three now you can either stand there and when I reach three I will just give you added hidings or you can come here now and face the consequence of not thinking before you did what you did." He paused, "one…" Jess walked slowly towards him and pulled her pants and underwear down at the back, exposing her bum. She sniffed and started to cry as Severus' laid her across his lap. "Are you allowed to touch my wand?" he asked and she responded with a sob, "No daddy."

SMACK

She screamed in pain. "Are you allowed to pretend to do magic if you do hold my wand?" he asked loudly, "NO DADDY." She screamed.

SMACK

He raised his voice, "What did I say about my wand the first time you touched it?" he demanded and waited. Jess sobbed loudly.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

Jess shrieked in pain, kicking and punching at his legs, "What did I say about touching my wand?" he demanded louder. Jess sobbed out, "I'm not allowed to ever touch it."

SMACK

Jess stopped fighting against it, "What did I say about touching any of _my_ things?" he demanded and Jess sobbed out, "I must ask first."

SMACK

And with that Severus' slid her off his lap, helped her pull her pants up and got up, putting his belt back on. Jess stood crying beside him. "We're going home." He said finally, walking towards the house. Jess walked beside him, sobbing with each step, "I don't want to go home I want to play." Severus' ignored her, stopping only to pick up her toy broom, before walking inside and to Lucius, "It's time we head home. Thank you for dinner and we'll see you soon." He said his voice left no room to argue. Lucius nodded, "Thank you for coming over." Severus turned to his daughter, "Say goodbye." He said. Jess merely cried and said, "I don't want to go home daddy." Severus' closed his eyes, "Jessica Elizabeth Black." He murmured quietly. Jess quickly said, her voice cracking, "Bye" sniffing up the snot that had started to run down her nose. Lucius said his goodbye quietly.

Severus picked Jess up and disapparated.

~Jessie age: 8~

Jess was lying on her stomach on the carpet in the living section of their chambers at Hogwarts. She was doing homework her father had given her the day before but only half heartily. It was the afternoon and all she wanted was to go outside and play. She looked at the time on the wall and looked at her homework, working out that if she left now she could go out and play and if she was back by three then she could finish her homework before her father finished his last class. She got up and opened the door that led to the hallway. She smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind her, walking barefoot to the nearest staircase and running downstairs. It didn't take her long to get outside and once she was she was ecstatic.

She knew exactly what she wanted to do because she'd been planning it for almost a year. She wanted to touch the trunk of the Whomping Willow. She had seen the tree the year before when her father had said she was allowed to go out into the grounds by herself within the boundaries he set out. The Whomping Willow was just outside that boundary and she had spoken to a few first years who said it was impossible to touch the trunk but she knew, she just knew, that she could touch it. She made her way towards the tree while she happily sang to herself, bouncing up and down with a big smile on her face. Once she reached just where the tree couldn't touch her she stopped, look at the tree carefully. She jumped forward and as the tree swung for her she jumped back again, simply observing how it moved.

She did this several times and smiled, learning that the tree had a pattern. Several students who didn't have classes watched her cautiously but they knew who she was and knew better than to get involved. Snape didn't allow anyone to get involved with his child. They watched her jump back and forth and after a while they thought that was all she was going to do, no one saw a red haired first year run off with clear intentions of fetching her father.

Anyone watching her would have thought Jess had suddenly just completely blanked out. They would have been wrong however because in reality the look on her face was on of complete and perfect calculating calm. If she had a wide enough vocabulary at that age to explain it Jess would have said that quite suddenly it was as though the world had slowed down and every movement of the tree just made complete sense to her and she knew it was then or never. She darted forward, easily and gracefully dodging the branches of the Whomping Willow. People screamed and got up, running to save her but she didn't need it. She reached the trunk, touched it, hopped over a branch aimed at her, and darted back. Not one single swing that the great tree aimed at her even came close to touching her.

Once she was safe once again she turned and looked at the tree and smiled triumphantly, feeling as though the blank moment had passed she felt excited and happy that she had done it. The students watching her burst into applause and cat calls. Jess was grinning like mad, looking back at the tree triumphantly.

Next thing she was grabbed by the arm and turned to look fearfully up at her father with the red haired first year beside him. Her father was beyond livid, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" he demanded, his grip on her tight. Jess bit her lip, "I was just… I knew I could… daddy it was just a game." He started to drag her inside, amazingly all the students who had been there a few seconds ago had magically disappeared completely, "PLAYING WITH YOUR LIFE IS NOT A GAME." He continued to yell, dragging her back to their chambers. Jess knew what was coming and tried to pull away, "No daddy please no… I won't do it again I swear please daddy don't smack me." she started to sob, tried to yank her arm away.

Severus didn't even wait for her this time as he had before. He yanked her pants down, took his belt off and bent her over his knee in a flash. He didn't pause to question her actions, he was not calm, he was not collected, he was livid and he was irrational and he started to smack her yelling, "YOU WILL NEVER EVER DISOBEY ME AGAIN JESSICA ELIZABETH BLACK! YOU WILL NOT DISOBEY ME AND YOU WILL NOT PUT YOUR LIFE IN UNNECESSARY JEAPORDY! HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?" He had lost count of the amount of times he had smacked her and when he realised that he stopped. Jess slid off of his lap, sobbing so hard she could barely breathe. Severus looked at her as though she had just apparated out of nowhere before he realised what he had done. He had hit her in anger, a panic driven anger, and with that he had not controlled how much and how hard he had hit her. He bit his lip guiltily. In all the years he had punished her she had always cried but he had never comforted her on the principle that she needed to learn right from wrong but this time what he had done was wrong.

Jess was still sobbing breathlessly while the tears streamed down her face when she suddenly felt herself lifted. She looked up as Severus hugged her to him, starting to cry himself. The fact that her father suddenly started to cry made Jess calm down a lot quicker. As soon as she had her breath back she sniffed and said, "I'm sorry I made you sad daddy," her voice was quiet and the disappointment in her was thick. Severus shook his head, "No I'm sorry my baby" he said, taking his wand out and summoning some salve to him, "Turn around" he said quietly. Jess sniffed and turned around, wincing as he applied the salve but feeling a lot better once he was done. Severus felt terrible as he saw how black and blue her skin was. He pulled her pants up and turned her around, "I'm sorry Jess, and I should never hit you when I'm that upset." He said. Jess bit her lip, "I'm sorry I went out of the boundary" she said, digging her toe into the carpet.

Severus frowned, "Do you think that's the reason I'm upset?" he asked. Jess nodded and looked up at him with dark brown eyes. Severus sighed and kissed her head, "Jess I was upset because you did something very dangerous and all I could think about was if something happened to you… You are my world… I wouldn't survive if I lost you." He explained gently, hugging her against him. Jess hugged him tightly and smiled, "Is that all? Daddy you'll never lose me I promise." She said happily. Severus smiled sadly and nodded, "Course…" he murmured.

~Jessica Elizabeth Black Age: 11~

~The Consequences of our Actions are Hard to Walk Away from~

Severus sighed and called, "I don't care how much you slam or tantrum Jessica Elizabeth Black you are going to Weston Boarding School and that is my final word" he rolled his eyes as Jessica slammed her cupboard doors in response. He looked back at his paper and sipped his coffee. He wasn't really reading the paper and wasn't really in the mood for coffee but he needed something to distract him. Jess had begged, screamed, sobbed and done just about everything she could to convince him to go to Hogwarts but he had put his foot down and said no. It wasn't that he didn't want her to go to Hogwarts but rather he needed to go to Weston. Everyone who researched what they could find of the Rebel's and their children found that most of the Rebel's now taught at Weston and most of their children went there and if Jess really was destined to reunite them and was destined to lead them then they would recognize it before anyone else would.

Severus sighed as he heard her slam her door open, drag her trunk out and slam her door closed again. Next her trunk came slamming down the stairs as she kicked it hard, landing next to Snape with a loud thump. "Does that even make you feel better?' he asked calmly, he was refusing to indulge her tantrums at all. Jess stormed down and asked, angrily, for the thousandth time, "Why dad? How come I can't go to Hogwarts with everyone else?" she was being demanding and rude, trying to instigate a reaction out of her father. Severus shook his head and said, "Because I said so." He stood up and waved his wand over her trunk, "and now it's time to leave" he added, levitating her trunk out. Jess bit back angry tears, "I HATE YOU" she screamed.

~One angry apparition trip later~

Jess waited beside her father, still fuming but now with a great mixture of fear. They were beside a lake where other children were also waiting. She stared out at the lake before saying quietly, "Please daddy… please can I go to Hogwarts?" she looked up at him with a look of pure begging. Severus sighed and kissed her head as a ship sailed towards them apparently out of thin air and docked in front of them, "Have a good year Jessica… write if you require anything. Write to let me know your arrival was successful." He said, turning and walking away.

Jess watched him leave with tears in her eyes before she swiped at her eyes angrily. Jessica? Arrival? Require? Arrival? Successful? He had just spoken to her without one caring word; he had just spoken to her like he spoke to her students. She flipped him off behind his back and stormed onto the ship.

Severus didn't dare turn back to watch her leave as tears streamed down his face. He knew if he did he would finally cave. If he didn't walk away from this now, from this feeling that he was abandoning her then he would let her go to Hogwarts. But he couldn't do that because she needed it to protect herself and he had promised Lily…

**A/N: ****No I didn't skip years because I got lazy or ran out of things it's because things happen in those years that shape the future years and you'll learn about them much much later on…hehehe R&R**

**Love you all  
Sparks**


	4. Graves & Shadows

Chapter 3 – Graves and Shadows

**A/N: If I'm not mistaken this is my longest lasting fanfiction and my baby. I haven't forgotten her but just haven't had the time to play with her. I'm here now so let's see what I can deliver eh? Let me know… R&R.**

**xxx**

**Sparks**

When the spells collided from the brother wands no one was sure what to do as no one present had seen a phenomenon as the one before them. The Dark Lord had cast the killing curse at the same time the Mudblood lover had cast a disarming spell. When the two spells collided they did not ricochet as most spells would, normally causing harm to those surrounding the duel. Instead it was almost as though the spells melted into each other where they met and then both struggled to be dominant, willed by their casters determination.

As the Death Eaters jeered at the boy and cheered for their Lord and as the man and the boy battled against each other; one to demonstrate power and the other for his life; no one noticed the shadows creeping towards the commotion through the graveyard surrounding them. Nor did they notice when the rather solid shadows silently climbed up the trees surrounding the fight in order to have a better vantage point. The shadow that was closest to the commotion managed to hold onto a branch in order to lean forward to get a better look and frowned seeing the wands joined. The shadow crouched back into the tree and waited patiently, silently signally the others to do the same. They settled to watch, connected spells forming a cage around the arch rivals.

When the boys spell reached the man's and the first of the apparitions appeared, the shadow was slightly interested, enough so to crane its neck to gaze at it but shook its head to dismiss it as noteworthy of their presence. The shadow settled back again. The other shadows watched curiously as three more apparitions appeared from the end of the Dark Lord's wand and appeared to be communicating to the boy, or freaking him out immensely as he gazed at them while still gripping his wand with all his might and the cage of light was broken. The apparitions swooped and encircled the Dark Lord while the boy made a break through the graveyard to the area at which he had arrived. At this the shadow swiftly stood up and watched as the boy darted past the tree it was hiding in and threw curses behind his back without looking.

Had anyone been able to see the shadows face, it would have most definitely seen an amused smirk crossing its features at the thought that the chosen one was so imbecilic. As the Death Eaters started to go after the boy the shadow raised its hand and as they reached the trees it lowered it and _almost_at the same time dropped from the tree and landed in front of two Death Eaters, the light of the moon illuminating the shadow and, rather than dissipating it, revealing that it was nothing more than a young girl with a wand in her hand and a small smile on her lips. She couldn't have been more than fourteen years old. Her long black hair hung in a plait down her back and her eyes, that was what made the Death Eaters pause, the left eye was green and the right eye was blue.

As her fellow Rebels dropped from the foliage above the girl smiled, "Now now gentleman," she glanced around at the momentarily shocked Death Eaters who had not expected nor suspected anyone else in the graveyard, "Twelve against one? And a student at that? Tsk tsk tsk" she clicked her tongue, "That really is pathetic." The Death Eaters looked at each other, unsure as to what was going on when Voldemort suddenly stormed through them and stopped in front of the girl, looking down at her before smirking, "Jessica Elizabeth Black." He murmured, "Now you were the last person I would expect to be stupid enough to interrupt my affairs." He narrowed his eyes at her and hissed, "You will pay for this." He growled.

Jess gave him a cocky half smile and said, "Sorry… I'm too broke to pay attention." With that the Rebels from the right attacked suddenly, diverting the rest of the Dark Lord's posse's attention there. Voldemort, expecting Jess to attempt to battle him with magic, was triumphantly humiliated by Jessica when she managed to quickly round house kick his wand from his hand before placing a well followed kick to his chest, sending him flying into the two Death Eaters that had been behind him.

While they tried to disentangle their bodies - the Rebels and the Death Eaters launched themselves at each other fully in a vicious battle, neither side holding back. Only casting curses and spells against the Rebels gave the Death Eaters a slight advantage for they were much older and new far more evil magic however the Rebels did not restrict themselves to magic. They cast spells and curses to keep the Death Eaters distracted enough for them to get close enough for physical contact, attacking them where Rebels strength will forever lay; speed and strength.

Jess managed to take out a burly Death Eater with a few good spells and a decent right hook. She looked up from the unconscious body and yelled, "John?" A blonde head appeared after a Death Eater crumpled to the ground clutching his crotch, "Go!" He replied and Jess nodded turning and sprinting after the boy to ensure he got away safely. She panicked when she saw three Death Eaters had dodged the diversion and gone around to get to the boy for their master. From where Jessica was running from it appeared as though the boy were still throwing blind curses in the hope of hitting something and this gave Jess the concealment she was to maintain from the boy in order for her to sprint to the over confident Death Eaters shooting curses from behind graves and tackle the first one, rolling off of him and before the other Death Eater could turn around she had her wand tip against the poor excuse for a procreation organ he had. He swallowed and stood with his hands up which was when one of the boys blind curses managed to hit the idea in the chest, sending him flying against another grave. Jess kept crouched behind the grave. She slowly slid to her belly and peeked out from behind the grave in time to see the boy grab the dead body they'd passed earlier and then the trophy before he was gone. Jess stood with a grin.

She didn't have but a few seconds to celebrate their victory because just as soon as the boy disappeared all the Rebels began running past her in retreat. Jess launched herself over the other side of the grave just in time. As she landed on the opposite side of the _thankfully_ thick stone, Voldemort let out a howl of anger and a curse had been launched towards her. Jess quickly scrambled to her feet and began sprinting after her squad of young soldiers, running as fast as her legs would allow her. However, in their arrogance, the thought of Apparition had completely slipped their mind and it was by this that the Death Eaters managed to appear in front of them, most seething with anger and bloody cuts or dark bruises from the fight. They all made a sudden stop, some almost falling over while others on softer ground merely slid a bit before halting completely. Voldemort was in front of the Death Eaters and he glared at Jessica, who merely five meters away from him was breathing hard with calculating eyes.

Jess licked her lips and knew that what they needed now was an extremely fast and flawless plan and she glanced at John before looking back at Voldemort, taking a few steps forward as she grinned and extended her arms, "Come now gentlemen, it was an excellent fight if you ask me and just what you needed to warm up after all these years of spending time far more concerned with money than Mudbloods and Muggles." She said breathily, a rather fake confident smile plastered across her face that just didn't seem to reach her eyes. Voldemort raised his head to look down his nose at Jessica and completely calmly, which sent much more fear into the Rebel's hearts than his angry howl, said, "I survived Death… I survived as a mere Spirit… I kidnapped Potter from under that old fool's nose… and how is my plan foiled?" He clenched his fist, "By children." He said, looking around at his Death Eaters and chuckling, "By nothing more than children. I know you think you're brave and well trained Miss Black but you are severely mistaken. The Rebel Order ended, by my hand, in the first years of my campaign to rid the world of filth."

"Next time make sure you kill their kids too." John spat at him and before anyone could do anything, with a mere twitch of his wand, John went flying through the air and slammed into a tree causing the thick trunk to split and buckle quite a bit. He landed on the roots by the tree, gasping for air and shaking in pain. Jess' head spun to look at John, confirming that at the least he was still alive, before she snapped it back to keep her eyes trained on Voldemort, "The Rebel Order can never be truly eradicated. You underestimate the will of people which is why you fell from grace the last time," she said coldly. Voldemort's eyes became little more than slits as he hissed quickly in response, "I was defeated by _ancient magic_." Jess smirked and knew she had him thinking with his anger and no longer his head, "You…" she paused, pretending to clasping her arms behind her back but secretly giving the others the signal to prepare for something to happen, "were defeated by _love_ Voldie."

Without another thought the Dark Lord screamed and raised his wand, the tip already glowing green with the killing curse which was when Jess yelled, "Now, " and without question nor hesitation the Rebels suddenly charged with great speed surprising the arrogant Death Eaters who had believed they had obtained the upper hand. Jess quickly and rather narrowly dodged Voldemort's curse before crouching and shooting a spell at a tree just behind the Death Eaters. There was a loud creak and suddenly the tree came crashing down on the foolish adult wizards from behind and only missing Voldemort because he disapparated in a blink of an eye. Jess didn't even bother trying to figure where he had gone or how he would attempt to counter. She dived for her collapsed friend John and with the assistance of two older Rebels managed to get him into one of their arms before is disapparating both of them.

"PARTIES OVER" she yelled their signal to retreat clearly before turning to disapparated except that she couldn't.

Her feet were dangling approximately a foot off the ground and she was staring into the seething eyes of an extremely pissed off and extraordinarily dangerous terrorist leader with no nose. Jess tried to swallow but she couldn't because the reason she was dangling in midair was that as she had turned Voldemort had been behind her and had promptly grabbed her by her throat and lifted her from solid ground. Jess cocked and eyebrow and gasped out, "For a…. scrawny ass….. slimy snake…. You….are… pretty strong." Voldemort was no longer livid, no longer angry, had had surpassed all those emotions to become the breathing embodiment of Death. It was as though Jess could feel her end oozing from his pores and even then Jess didn't think he had any.

Voldemort gave her a bone chilling smile as he said, "And now… you die…" he lifted his wand and placed it just in front of her face. Jess' eyes did not widen in horror or surprise. She smiled and said, "You…have…a…weakness….now…..you….have…..body" The side of Voldemort's mouth twitched, "I have been restored to my full, incomprehensible and unmatched power." He boasted. Jess' lips had turned slightly blue as she murmured, "You….are….a…..man…" Her foot connected squarely with Voldemort's groin and he dropped her as he instinctively clutched his recently reacquired John Thomas and in the seconds that it took him to mentally shake the pain and almost stand up straight, Death's victim had disapparated from the Graveyard. His fists clenched and shook with anger but he was still far too injured to attempt to speak without embarrassing himself. When Jess arrived back at the headquarters for their collective of mismatched mercenaries the first thing she did was give a triumphant, slightly cracked, laugh of triumph.

**A/N: So? So? So? Did you all enjoy? I hope so. I like the new way I'm writing lately… remember to R&R please!**

**Sparks**


	5. Family Politics

Chapter 4 – Family Politics

**A/N: I know that people cannot re-review chapters so if you would like to re-review maybe you could type your thoughts and save them in a word doc and when I post a new chapter you can just review everything on there? Do you love me that much? Huh?**

**Enjoy**

**Sparks**

When Jess arrived back at the headquarters for their collective of mismatched mercenaries the first thing she did was give a triumphant, slightly cracked, laugh of triumph before starting to cough horribly from the dryness and pain of her throat. She leaned back against the nearest wall and slid to her arse. She looked around and spotted Simon, waving her hand above her head until he came to her. She licked her lips and managed to croak out, "Wa-ter." Simon nodded and rushed off in the direction of the kitchen. Jess looked around slowly. She counted the people that were gathered in the room inspecting their wounds or catching their breath. They were short one but then Jess remembered that John had been badly injured and would have been taken immediately to the Clinic to get healed.

Simon brought her a large glass of water and she drank it quickly only choking slightly before giving Simon the glass with a loud sigh, "Shit that man has one hectic grip and creepily strong ass fingers" she said clearing her throat a few times before it sounded close to its normal pitch. Simon shook his head, "We were cutting it close there Jess," he commented quietly as he knelt beside her and inspected her throat. Jess waved him away and said, "Everyone's here and most appear to be in one piece so I think it was a job well done." Simon frowned, "You are our leader Jess and I accept that but you can't decide to make up a plan by yourself when we're facing wizards much older than us, more sadistic and a guy who came BACK FROM THE DEAD." He rarely raised his voice but Jess did not react in surprise. She glared at him and raised an eyebrow, "I did what I had to do to give us a chance… if you don't like it then do not partake in missions where your life will be threatened." Simon stood up, "All our missions are life-threatening," he said. Jess stared at him for a moment before he realised she meant accept her decisions or take a hike so he quickly said, "I'm going to go start breakfast."

Jess rested back and closed her eyes. She no longer had adrenalin pumping through her veins and her muscles began to ache slightly and she felt tired. She took a few deep breathes and shivered slightly as the full extent of how close she came to dying suddenly crashed down on her. She would never lose her cool in front of people so she simply focussed on her breathing. She saw the whole scene play out in her mind slowly. She turned and she was suddenly in the air. He was beyond fast if he could disapparated to behind her and managed to grab her with that amount of strength in mere seconds. She had been trained her entire life for the war that was coming with the return of Voldemort and she had been trained hard but although she had an extremely vivid imagination she hadn't even come close to imagining the power this wizard had.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," a cold, aggressive voice said from the door. Jess tilted her head and looked at her father and simply stared at him, her mouth slightly open. Severus frowned and strode towards her as he quickly demanded, "Jessica! Close your mouth it's uncouth and sit up straight. You think this was hard? It's going to be a thousand times worse and there will be _no_ time for sitting." He stood above her shaking his head with a clearly disappointed look on his face, "Get up now," he growled. Jess sighed and slowly got up, muttering, "Nice to see you too Dad."

Severus grabbed her chin and lifted it so they were eye to eye, "Did you say something Jess?" he asked quietly. He was using his authoritative voice that he used whenever Jess was about to make a bad choice whether it be playing Jess or a choice in weapon, the tone screamed: _Do you __**really**__ want to make that choice?_ Jess shook her head and he let her chin go. Jess looked around with a sigh and said, "Look we saved the boy and no one died… only one of us got _really_ hurt." She spoke as though her tiredness was earned and as though she had no time to bother with him. Severus closed the short gap between them as he whispered angrily, "You chased after two Death Eaters in plain view of Potter, you tackle them…" he paused for dramatic effect to let this sink into Jess's punch without consequence brain, "and then you launch yourself over a grave without knowing whether or not he was gone?" Jess frowned and interrupted him rudely, "Actually I did check. I got onto my stomach and checked and he was gone before I jumped over that grave which by the way, if I hadn't done that, you'd be burying me instead of reprimanding me."

Severus ran a hand over his face and said, almost pleaded, "Jess how many times do I have to emphasise that it is essential that this stupid, arrogant little child thinks that he is doing all this without assistance?" Jess sighed, "I know that," she said shortly.

They were interrupted by a young girl carrying a tray with two goblets of red wine. Severus took one goblet and took a light sip. Jess took her goblet and drank from it deeply, "Thank you Trish." She crossed over to the small table in the corner as she spoke and sat down with her back propped up against the wall. Severus shook his head, "Why is it important that he does not find out that he is being helped?" he asked quietly. Jess sighed and when he gave her an impatient glare she rolled her eyes and said, "Because the prophecy clearly states that he alone can kill the Dark Lord and if he finds out that we're helping him then he will not have the confidence to do so and he will be killed instead… blah… blah… blah…"

"Severus is on the right track Jessie," a smooth voice said from the doorway, "You need to abide by the prophecy for told or we'll lose." Jess stiffened and stood, "No one asked your opinion." Her tone was short and aggressive and she was instantly back in her fighting mode. Sirius walked into the room at a slow, arrogant pace and crossed his arms, "Jess we're just trying to help," he said gently. Severus glared at him, "There is no _we_ Black," he growled which was promptly followed by Jess growling, "And your help is not wanted here." Sirius frowned and replied, "Whether you want it or not we are all on the same team," he glanced at Severus, "so for now there is _we _and I'm on Dumbledore's orders to help."

Severus looked at Jessica and spoke to her as though Sirius were not standing three feet away from him, "I'll speak to Dumbledore and have this straightened out." Jess shook her head, "No I'll sort this out right now," she said turning to Sirius, "Dumbledore can call the shots for the Order but this is my home, my bar and my freaking family so FUCK OFF." Sirius frowned and opened his mouth to argue but Jess cut him off, "I have no reason to respect you and I have no reason to want you here you are not my father." Sirius opened his mouth twice to say something but just shook his head.

Severus smiled as Sirius left with his tail between his legs until Jessica suddenly rounded on him, "And you may come in here and be my father when I am not going on life-threatening missions and doing what _I_ have to do to keep my boys alive do you understand me? Cause if you don't you can take a hike to!" She stormed out of the room and went upstairs to her bedroom, slamming the door hard enough to crack the frame. Severus stared out the door momentarily stunned before simply draining the remainder of this wine and leaving.

Jess fell onto her bed with a groan, "When they're not together they both boss me around but together they're just children all over again…." She muttered to herself before getting up and going to the window. She watched as Severus left through the back door and crossed the field that Jessica's window face. She pressed her forehead against the glass, "I know you want to protect me" she said to the room, "But if you do that one or both of us is going to be more hurt than necessary…" she watched as he walked into the surrounding woods as her last words fogged up the glass, "I love you Daddy."


	6. Ghostly Emotions

Ghostly Emotions

**A/N: I didn't want to change this one too much because it plays an important role in how Severus thinks. I know that you can't review me again as I'm replacing the chapters but feel free to mail them to me.**

**Xxx**

**Sparks**

After leaving Jessica, Severus apparated in front of his home at Spinners end and looked up at the building listlessly. The house did not seem like a home to him as it had done when Jessica had lived with him there. Her laughter had seemed to bring to the place warmth that the sun could not. Her echoing footsteps on the wooden floors had sounded like a gentle hymn and her dirty finger marks, tiny hand marks on the wall, had seemed to give the house character. Since her acceptance of her role in the downfall of the Dark Lord and her subsequent move to the bar had emptied the building of what little happiness there was. The building was now a true reflection of how Severus felt without her there – cold; empty and devoid of love.

Severus knew that Jessica had been harsh with him for good reason and that she probably didn't mean what she had said, or at least he hoped not, but all the same he could not seem to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat from the moment she had begun to chide him. He seldom got to see Jessica. He was always kept busy first with Hogwarts and now with attempting to thwart Voldemort. She was kept busy between her missions and running the bar. He hated that the times he did see her seemed to always lead to an argument from either side.

He let himself in and made his way to his study where he poured himself a tumbler of firewhiskey and sat at the empty fireplace, turning the glass in his hands. "Did you have a fight?" a female voice asked from behind him. Severus sighed and responded almost silently, "it's all we seem to do lately... fight, bicker, argue... disagree..." he sipped at the firewhiskey slowly.

Lily moved forward and hovered beside him, a ghost determined to ensure her sons safety at all costs, she had remained at Spinner's End and although she mostly only appeared to discuss what was happening, she did appear when she knew Severus needed someone to talk to. "She's just under a lot of pressure Severus. She's young and she's had to give up the best parts of her life to do this" she said gently, putting a hand on the man's shoulder which sent chills down his spine.

Severus looked up at her, "I know... If I could I'd do it. I'd take it all away from her and let her just live" he said and Lily could not tell if his eyes were red from the alcohol or the unshed tears, "you are an amazing father Sev" she said quietly. Severus nodded and looked out the window, draining his glass of the remainder of the whiskey.

"You're just lucky she isn't greasy haired" a males voice said from the door. Severus sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling the onset of a headache coming. Severus closed his eyes again and said; "I've already had to deal with that idiot that was your best friend, so just leave" His voice was cold and hard and there was no trace of emotion left on his face when he turned to face his nemesis. "He's only acting tough because he's worried about Harry" Lily's soft voice said. Severus' throat tightened and he sighed. He looked up at Lily, ignoring her translucent husband altogether, "I know Lily, and he's fine. Jess was a bit careless and nearly got herself killed…the stupid child, but Harry doesn't know anything and she managed to get away in time." He said gently. Lily's ghostly features lit up as she smiled, "That's good…I'm glad to hear that. Thank you Severus." Snape couldn't help but smile at her, "It's a pleasure Lily…and once this is done?" Lily nodded and moved closer to him, "Once Harry has defeated Voldemort" Snape winced as though someone had struck him and she ignored it, "James and I will be able to move on and rest peacefully knowing that nothing will happen to him." Severus nodded, "I understand" he said quietly, and he did. He understood that this was meant to happen. He had been born a bad person, as his father loved to say, and he would lose the person he loved twice and maybe pay a higher sacrifice if he had to, to ensure that he could at least rid the world of some evil.

The ghost of James Potter moved to Lily and put his arm around her shoulders, he seldom spoke to Snape unless it was to mock him, and now was no different. Lily looked up at James and smiled sadly then looked at Severus, "Is Jessica coming home tonight?" Snape shook his head, his face instantly becoming cold and calculated. James had grown to understand that when this happened, Snape was attempting to hide his hurt or fear. Lily frowned, "Did you ask her to?" she scolded him. Snape looked up at her and said coolly, "She is insolent, a trait she certainly didn't learn from me. Insolence must be heredity." With this he looked pointedly at James, "and I didn't ask her because she would have just gone off at me about that stupid bar." He added, justifying himself. Lily knelt by him, "Want us to stay the night?" she asked gently. Behind Lily, James pretended to gag which made Snape say quickly, "I am a grown man Lily and I have been alone and enjoying it for quite some time thank you very much." He was being huffy and he didn't care if it was against his character, he wouldn't give that stupid man, ghost or not, the satisfaction of riling him until his stupid son saved the stupid world.

Lily shook her head and stood, "Severus…" she sighed and said, "We'll be going then. Thank you again." She said quietly and took James hand. James had by this point straightened up and held his hand out for Lily. Lily took it and they slowly faded away.

Severus sighed and sunk in his chair, "The man is ridiculous…even when he's dead." He muttered and stood up, deciding that perhaps an early night would do his aching body some good. He changed into his night shirt and climbed into bed, settling back under the covers and looking at the ceiling. The last thought in his mind before he drifted off was that he should invent away to give ghosts wedgies. This thought made him smile in his sleep.


	7. Those Too Would Fade

**A/N: So here we go with our next chapter update. I'm hoping that you're re-reading this because I think it is far better than the original story that I wrote. This is the chapter that I originally introduced Stephen, Jess's previous best friend, and reading it now I realise the lack of background story really didn't help the chapter and I'm sure a lot of people were like WHAT? So here we go at a second attempt at this chapter. Enjoy**

**Love and light**

**Twombie**

Whenever Jessica contemplated her life she often found that she lacked many things that normal children had. She had a father that was more focussed on her impending prophecy than the fact she was a star chaser at her school. When most children spent their summer holidays at resorts or swimming at the local lakes she had been taking extra self defence classes, both magical and non-magical. Once she had started her schooling career her entire life had changed. At least the one constant thing she had was her friends. They trained together, healed together, fought with each other, protected each other and in more cases than not they had been lovers as they reached different ages. Rudi had always been openly gay and it was no surprise when Simon came out of the closet and that the two often shared each others company on late nights.

Christian bedded many of the girls that were in the group with Jessica being the only exception, and when the girls were unavailable or refused him he'd often bed with Eddie. Jess's first and only had been Stephen, the stronger of the men in the group which surprised most of them since they thought that Jess and John would hook up. Stephen had been there when she nursed her injuries or her pride, had sat speaking with her until the early hours of the morning and when they made love he had been gentle and generous to her. When he had disappeared she had not let it interfere with her work but on cold, lonely nights she missed him the way his body warmed hers and the way he'd stroke her hair until she slept.

It had been almost a year since she had last seen him when the burly Scottish Oliver Wood had joined their group to fight the good fight. They were friends that teased a lot and she enjoyed his company. They would share secret smiles and silent conversations but there was nothing more. Jess didn't have it in her to let someone else into her heart after Stephen and Oliver didn't expect her to even without knowing the history. He was good for company and for a stiff drink. He didn't ask questions and he knew how to make her smile.

On stake outs, like ones tonight, he'd keep close to her and protect her. After their almost miss the last couple of times he had taken upon himself not to look after her but to watch her back just in case. Normally she would have objected but it was nice knowing she wouldn't be face to face with Voldemort alone again. They were in the Hogshead bar, in the rafters, and Aberforth had given her fair warning there was meant to be an exchange of information tonight. Apparently they had learnt the location of where the Rebels were and Jess had to see how and why because this was dangerous to them and their entire mission.

They were spread out which wasn't something that Jessica like to do. John was in the corner disguised as one of the usual patrons with the aide of some polyjuice potion. Simon and Rudi were lingering outside as a back up in case it was actually a trap. Eddie and Christian were setting up extendable ears in inconspicuous places where they may need ears while Jess and Oliver were hidden in the rafters above the establishment with disillusionment charms. Jess shivered slightly from the cold and Oliver shifted so he was next to her. Jess smiled reassuringly at him but she felt odd, like they shouldn't be her as though this was one mission they shouldn't be on. She felt as though the chill in the air was reaching deep inside her to her core. She shook herself mentally and stabilized herself, she couldn't think like this on a mission

She was distracted as the door opened and a hooded figure walked in and looked around. She leaned forward trying to see his face but couldn't make it out. She watched as he sat in a corner near John and with a wave of his hand he had a shot of firewhiskey in front of him taking a deep sip. Jess looked at John who seemed to notice her look without even moving he shifted. He couldn't seem to make out the cloaked figures face either.

The door opened again and Jess would have gasped if a hand hadn't clapped silently across her mouth to silence her. Oliver shook his head and looked back down. Jess's eyebrows furrowed as Stephen looked around with a smirk before going to sit opposite the cloaked figure. They started talking quietly and Jess could make out what they were saying but it didn't compute in her mind. He had gone missing. He had been on a solo mission and had gone missing. He had said he loved her. He had said that once everything was over they'd start a normal family maybe open the bar full time instead of as a cover. They'd grow old together. He spoke about the things that Jess hadn't believe she would ever have the things that she had never wanted except with him. Yet he was sitting there looking as though he was perfectly fine and that he hadn't been kidnapped, tortured or killed. He was happily discussing the Rebels, their plans, their abilities, their strengths, their weaknesses and their location.

Then he was gone.

Jess dropped down onto the floor and with a wave of her wand was visible. Oliver dropped down beside her and was talking to her in a low voice but she didn't hear him as she stared at the spot where Stephen and his companion had been talking. John put a hand on her shoulder as he explained to the rest of the group what had happened. When did they get there? She turned away and walked out, ignoring them calling her name before she just disapparated.

Snape didn't know why he bothered reading the daily prophet when all that was written was a load of Hogwash about Dumbledore being off his rocker and Potter being a spoilt celebrity with an affinity for attention. Well, they were right about Potter but he admired Dumbledore and appreciated the man even if at times he was maddening. For the life of him Dumbledore would never answer him whenever the man asked why he trusted the boy but as Dumbledore said he had his reasons.

He had little else to do in his small home so he had chosen to gander at the rubbish while sitting in his favourite arm chair by the fire. He felt the presence without hearing it. He didn't bother looking up from his paper as he said, "I heard..."

Jess walked to the window and stared out at the rain that poured down. She felt the weather was fitting to her mood and life, just a constant downpour. She hadn't apparated to the front door but a couple of blocks down, running the rest of the way. Snape could tell because she was out of breath. She had been crying though no one else in the world would say so because her face showed no sign of tears or anguish. When she spoke it was hoarse as though she had a cold, "I loved him." Snape looked at her over his paper now and looked back down, not reading anything but simply looking at it, "I know you did." He should lecture her on allowing her emotions to affect her judgement but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"How long have you known?" she asked him and for a moment he stared at her, finally setting his paper down and laced his fingers in front of him. She sounded like that six year old girl who had fallen off the swing and grazed her knee and it broke his heart "John called to tell me because you took off." She looked at him and that look was in her eyes the one that begged him to kiss it and make it better the way he had when she were young. "He betrayed us all... his family his friends... his cause... he betrayed me." Snape nodded and sighed, "Even the people with the best of intentions sometimes betray the people they love." Jess shook her head, "he never loved me... did he?" Snape shook his head, "No he didn't" and before she could ask her next question he already answered it, "He is not under a potion or spell and he is not saveable. It is time to move on."

Jess looked out the window again and nodded biting her lip, a habit she had as a child that he had found enduring. She went to him and he uncrossed his legs and opened his arms so she could climb onto his lap and snuggle against him. Snape rested his chin on top of her head, "I'm never going to have normal things am I dad?" Snape bit back his own tears and smiled, "No. I wish you would. I wish we call all just win and move on with ours lives, that you would fall in love and have children and that they would annoy me as much as you did when you were naughty. But this is a war and in all probability it is one few of us will survive." She buried her face in his neck, looking at her hand that was gently tracing circles around his heart, "Can I be normal for just one more night?" she whispered. Severus swallowed hard and took a deep breathe before saying; "Only one Jessie and it will be the last one" he knew she needed it and he also knew he shouldn't allow it but he did. She was his daughter in every sense of the word bar the fact they were not blood related. His every instinct screamed to take her and run away and let them fight their own damn fight while he watched her grow and live. He couldn't be that selfish not even for her sake.

Jess cried softly against his chest and he rocked her until she fell asleep. He rocked her when she whimpered in her sleep and called to him all the while he did not allow one of his tears to leave from his eyes. He eventually went and laid her down on his bed and laid down beside her, stroking her hair and singing softly to her.

Lily watched and her heart broke for the girl. She would never know a normal life and she was giving up her entire being just to protect the son of the man her father hated. She was selfless and beautiful and she deserved so much more. If Lily had been able to she would have cried while she watched Snape eventually fall asleep beside his daughter.

When Snape woke up the next day there was not a trace of evidence to indicate his daughter had been there save for the pillow slightly wet from her tears which would face. He hugged it to his chest and he finally allowed his own tears to fall to the pillow but those too would fade.


	8. The Way You Seek Your Comfort

**A/N: Rereading this chapter I realise how I sometimes rush things and it's not a good thing so I'm attempting to make a bit more out of this chapter because I really do believe it has so much potential. I hope you enjoy it**

**Twombie**

The corridors fleeted by in a blur as she ran down them. The cement outlines between the bricks blurred so that it looked like nothing more than a black endless tunnel with no light at the end. The intelligence had come so late since that Umbridge woman had made it so difficult to keep tabs on what was happening with her clamp down on communication. When the intelligence had come through she had paled she felt like she was going to throw up like she had made the biggest mistake that could cost everyone everything. She had tried to apparated but couldn't. She had apparated as close as she dared and sprinted. Her lungs burned with the effort it had taken to sprint the entire way. She had not asked for help. She had left. She was here now without back up. If her legs hurt she couldn't feel it because of the adrenaline pumping through her body. Her hair whipped behind her and her face felt cooled from the sweat dripping off of her body. She hadn't even changed, running now in a pair of three quarters and a tank top she didn't even had shoes on. She was sure she had been wearing socks but somehow those had come off in the rush.

She knew where they were headed but they could be anywhere within the underground of the ministry by now. There were death eaters here. He was here. The threat was eminent and she risked everything especially exposure but she couldn't stop she couldn't be logical because for the first time she was panicked. She knew the Order had most likely been summoned but who knew how many had come to aid them by this point it was such short notice and what if they couldn't reach enough people?

She flew down stairs and was surprised she didn't trip because she had to be leaping down them. She heard the fighting before she saw it and it made her spin around a corner sharply. She ran towards the sound of spells hitting wall and entered a room where a small battle was going on. Order versus Death eaters and not one of them was holding back. Jess quickly leapt down a few stares and shot a stunning spell at the back of a death eater. When he dropped she saw Mad Eye and grinned manically as though she had complete lost her mind. Mad Eye returned the gesture. Lupin was to her left as she dodged a spell and worked her way through the Death Eaters until they were back to back. Lupin called over his shoulder, "Where's the back up?" Jess, completely out of breathe, didn't know where she found the voice to call back, "I'm it." A Death Eater hit the wall beside her and her mouth dropped open. It was her Uncle Lucius.

She had been dreading this moment. She knew people she had grown up loving would be on the wrong side but she wasn't prepared as he stood up flicking his robes off and flipping his hair back. He met her eyes and they both looked away briefly in acknowledgement for the line about to be crossed before he was cursed by Tonks from the other side. Jess looked around and spotted Potter with Black and sighed in relief. Thank god he was still alive. Then Bellatrix was in front of her, her back to the younger girl, and was cursing Black. Jess raised her wand but suddenly the world went quiet. Bellatrix had disapparated to the doorway Jess had entered from and Jess was left staring at Black floating through a curtain. Jess could have sworn she heard a whisper. He was gone. Lupin was by Potter grabbing him while Jess simply stared at the curtain waiting for Black to come back.

He didn't. Jess heard Bellatrix taunting Potter from behind her and Jess tried to follow her but her feet were taking her towards the last spot she had seen him. Suddenly she was staring up at the curtain and reaching towards it as though to offer him a hand out.

Jess was being carried, slung over someone's shoulder, and was simply staring as she had been at the curtain. Vaguely she realised they must have been running because it was a bumpy ride. They must have taken her outside because there was rain and it hit her skin and cooled it tremendously. She didn't feel the cold or the bumps but she realised they were there. As though she was watching it happen to someone in a movie. She should go see a movie sometime she couldn't remember the last time she'd been to the movies. It must have been with Chris.

She was put down and she was staring at the ground thinking about that actor that was in that funny movie she'd been to. He was so strange looking and handsome at the same time. She heard voices but couldn't register what they were saying. They were calling for a Jess or a Jessica. Well she didn't know one. They should look elsewhere.

"What happened to her?"

"She almost died is what happened?"

"Oh my god... a curse?"

"The curtain..."

"What? It would have killed her. What was she thinking...?"

"Sirius was blasted into it... she saw the whole thing. I thought she'd go after Potter but she didn't"

"Thank god that's all that's made her like this."

"That's heartless..."

"She is the key to our success so rather shock than a curse. It's not heartless Lupin it's logical."

"I suppose you're right..."

"I am right. I'm taking her home. Potter is alive? Did he see her?"

"Dumbledore sent him back to school. He's alive but I'm not sure if he saw her or not."

"Call me when you know."

She was being picked up now but not slumped over someone's shoulder but cradled against someone's chest. She could hear his heart beat through his chest and she could feel his breathing against the top of her head. She thought it was a nice sound. She could smell the cologne he was wearing and it smelt familiar and it smelt comforting. She buried her face against his chest and breathed his scent in deeply. The hands holding her pressed her against him tightly and she started to cry. Not just silent tears against his chest but heart breaking sobs of someone who had lost the love of their life, of regret, of endless hurt. She screamed against his chest as she sobbed until she was so exhausted she slept in his arms, shivering from the anticipation of the nightmares to follow.

_Jess opened her eye and frowned, 'Where am I?' she thought as she got out of the bed she was lying in and looked around. She was in a brightly lit room that seemed to tug at a memory in her mind but for the life of her she couldn't remember the room at all. She heard voices downstairs and opened the door hesitantly. She was on the landing at the top of a set of stairs. She could hear a man laughing somewhere and shouting her name. She descended the stairs slowly and walked into the living room. It was warm and decorated with beautiful moving photos of a baby girl._

_She spun around as she heard sounds behind her and she inclined her head. She was facing the open doorway t the kitchen and there was a woman standing there humming to herself with her back to Jess. Jess didn't know why but the song made her feel warm and made her want to smile. Jess took a few hesitant steps towards her. The woman turned around to look at Jess and she froze defensively. The woman smiled at her and looked out the window. _

_Jess came forward slowly and once it was clear the woman wasn't going to attack her Jess stood beside her, also looking out the window. She gasped. Sirius was standing outside in the sunlight with a huge grin on his face. He looked healthy and stocky as though he hadn't spent most of his life in prison. He knelt down and opened his arms, "come on Jessie. Come to daddy" he called. Jess frowned and then her eyes widened as a small girl toddled towards Sirius and into his arms. He scooped her up and threw her in the air, catching her again, "that's daddy's big girl oh your daddy loves you so much" he hugged the girl against him. The little girl laughed happily and looked at the window screaming, "MAMA!" Jess looked at the window beside her and she was gone._

_Jess whirled around to look for the woman and when she looked back out the window it was dark. She heard hurried footsteps above her and went back to the staircase, reaching it just as Sirius was coming downstairs in a hurry, the woman following him closely, "how can you know that he even knows where they are babe?" Sirius threw his jacket on, "I just know Lizzie okay? I just need to make sure that they are okay." Jess looked at the ground and then breathed out loud, "Elizabeth... my mothers name was Elizabeth." She looked up at the pair and realised they didn't hear her. Sirius had hugged Elizabeth close to him and kissed her passionately, "I'll call you from there okay?" Elizabeth stroked his face lovingly and nodded, "Okay, just come back to us Sirius. Jess needs her father." Sirius smiled, "I'll be back before she knows I'm gone." _

_Sirius walked out and Jess heard the roar of what sounded like a motorbike starting up before it started to fade away. Elizabeth looked at the closed door worriedly before going upstairs. Jess followed her curiously into her bedroom. Elizabeth sat on the little girls bed and stroked her head, "my darling angel" she murmured before kissing the girls head._

"_She is absolutely stunning" a cold voice said from just behind Jess causing both Jess and Elizabeth to jump up. Jess stepped out of the way as a masked man stepped into the room, "Good evening Elizabeth, beg my pardon for the intrusion." The icy voice said. The voice sent shivers up and down Jess's back and she recognized the voice instantly, as did Elizabeth because she said quietly, "I don't remember inviting you into my home Lucius Malfoy." Lucius removed his mask as four more death eaters stepped into the room. Elizabeth withdrew her wand completely calmly, "What do you want Lucius?" _

_Lucius smiled and took a step forward, "I can't believe you married that filthy mudblood lover... especially after I had courted you for so long" he stroked her hair gently. Elizabeth jerked her head away, "Love matters more to me than love" she spat at him. Lucius smiled and shook his head, "and then you had that" he said glaring at the sleeping girl. Jess clenched her fists. Elizabeth clenched her fists and frowned, "Get out of my house Pureblood" she spat the word as though it hurt her to even say it. Lucius whipped around and slapped her with such force that she slammed into the wall to her right. Jess ran and tried to tackle Lucius but next minute she was standing exactly where she had been. She tried to shout to her mother but suddenly it felt like she was frozen. Frozen as she watched how the five grown men taunted her mother. _

_Baby Jess woke up and rubbed her eyes and her mother panicked. Lucius flicked his wand and the girl simply turned over and fell asleep again. Lucius continued to taunt her as Jess, frozen, watched all this with a broken heart. She watched as they took turns raping her mother, Lucius completely the evil deed three times before he was satisfied. He stood and said, "As pleasing as this was Liz, I'm afraid we're going to be going now." Elizabeth was curled up in a ball sobbing into her arms, "Don't worry though... we'll make sure your little girl is well raised" Elizabeth looked up sharply, "NO" she shrieked and launched herself at Lucius Malfoy but he was quicker, "Avada Kedevra" he cried and she slumped to the floor. Jess felt like she couldn't breathe. _

_Lucius then bent to scoop up the young girl in his arms when he was suddenly thrown into the wall, "I think not Lucius" a stern voice came from across the room. Albus Dumbledore walked into Jess's line of vision and there were four pops as Lucius' companions deserted him. Lucius stood up and turned to Albus, "She has nothing now. Black will arrive at the Potter's and they'll be dead. Her mother is dead." Albus raised his wand slowly, "It's the likes of you, Lucius that reminds me why I get up to fight this fight each and every day." Lucius smirked evilly, "you flatter me Albus." He disapparated from the spot and Dumbledore strode over to Elizabeth's body, closing her eyes with a wave of his hand, "rest now, Jess will be looked after" he mumbled. _

_He turned and looked straight at Jess and Jess felt like she was no longer frozen. Jess shook her head, "How..." Dumbledore approached her slowly, "It's magic my dear..." Jess looked at her mother and at the sleeping girl, "Potter defeated him the first time tonight didn't he?" Dumbledore nodded and Jess looked at Elizabeth, "I don't remember her." Dumbledore looked at Elizabeth and said quietly, "She loved her dearly. So did Sirius. They would have wanted a different life for you, free of harm and danger, a normal average life for their daughter." Jess felt tears well up in her eyes, "How do you see me? How... am I in the past?' Dumbledore shook his head, "We absorb more when we sleep than we think. This is your memory constructed from your mind from what you heard that night. As for me, well, it's your memory. I am merely the means to which you seek your comfort." Jess sniffed, "you were here though?" Dumbledore nodded, "I came after I had seen to Harry, and found your mother like this, and made sure you went to the one person she would have trusted." Jess sniffed and wiped at her eyes, "I want my dad." Dumbledore placed a hand on her forehead, "sleep" he said quietly. _

_Then there was nothing but darkness. _

**A/N: Sincerely hope you enjoyed the new version. **

**Twombie **


	9. You Didn't Fail

**A/N: Chapter nine... chapter nine... chapter nine... I hope you're enjoying and please review. Do you like the edited version of the story?**

Also I have a facebook account now for my fanfiction updates and comments so if you want to add me then feel free! Just search for Twombie Awdur.

"I love you."

Severus stroked Jessica's hair back from her face. It had been several days since the Ministry of Magic debacle and he had thought she would have snapped out of it by now. He spent most of his time by her side, whispering soft words of love and comfort in her ear while sometimes begging her to wake up. Order and Rebel members popped in and out of the house during the first three days to check if she was awake. Eventually Severus had banned them from the house. Dumbledore had visited and he offered to revive her with potions and spells but Severus had politely declined. He wanted Jessica to be okay on her own terms or she never would fully come back from Sirius' death.

All those visitors and Severus just kept saying the same things. She would be okay. She was sleeping it off. He would let everyone know once she was awake. He was fine. He wasn't worried because it was just shock. Time and time again he gave the same answers until everyone was banned from his home to give his daughter the rest and quiet she needed. All those times he had wanted to say the words that were dancing at the end of his tongue; he wanted to unleash his selfish fury. He wanted to scream at them and scream at Jessica but he hadn't, he couldn't do that to her even though he was so angry.

He hated himself for being angry but he couldn't help but resent that Jessica had felt so strongly about Sirius' death. She hadn't just been upset – she had been devastated. It was almost like she was in a coma because of it and he hated her for that. He hated himself for hating her. He had raised her. He had been there for every tantrum; every fever; every diaper. He had been her hero when she had fallen and scraped her knees and he had been her mentor when she had needed guidance. He had been the one who had sobbed when he had to send her away to a school overseas because she needed the necessary training. He had been the one who had to be hard on her so that she could save the brat "chosen one" and he had been the one to tell her it may cost her everything – including her life.

He wiped his eyes and stood up, moving to the window. He glared at the house next door in the hope that his very thoughts would send it up in flames. He clenched his fists. Sirius had seen her for only a handful of times since Potter had saved him and her she was, completely broken about his death. He let out a shaky sigh and turned to leave the room to make some tea. He stumbled and raised a hand to his chest, catching his breath as he saw Jessica sitting up hugging her knees.

Jessica didn't look up as she said quietly, "Sorry, I never meant to scare you." Severus lowered his hand and resumed his stoic posture, "its okay. I just wasn't expecting you up so soon." Jessica stared at the blanket covering her feet, squeezing her legs softly, "How long has it been?" Severus moved to sit in the chair beside her bed, "A few days. I think it's been about five." Jessica nodded and they sat in silence for a moment. Severus watched her and he felt his anger subside. He couldn't hate her because she was his. He reached out and stroked her hair gently, "Do you want to talk about it?" Jess sniffed and rested her nose against her knees, the cute way she had when she was young, "Do you hate me?" Severus was taken aback by the question that he had never before been asked. Severus took a deep breath and said quietly, "of course not Jessica, why would you ask such an absurd question?"

Jessica looked up at him with tear filled eyes and when she spoke her voice cracked, "Because I know you and you looked at that house like you look at your students and I know it's... it's my fault isn't it? I messed up and Potter's dead and it's my fault." She started to sob. Severus couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Jessica and burying his face in her hair. She curled up against him and sobbed into his shoulder, "I'm sorry dad. I tried so hard and..." she shook in his arms, "I tried! I tried so hard and I failed you." Severus stroked her hair, "Oh my darling child, you didn't fail me. You didn't fail anyone. Potter is fine, he's at Hogwarts. I'm not mad at you." Jessica lets out a deep shaky breath and says quietly, "but you were mad. I saw..." Severus's shushes her and rocks her softly in his arms, "I was really mad but not at you, not because of you." Jessica nods slowly.

Severus didn't care how much time passed, he simply held his daughter and rocked her until her breathing was calm and her tears had stopped. He let her go gently and stood, "I'll go put the kettle on for some tea" he said gently, fussing over her blankets. Jessica leaned back against the pillows and looked out the window, "He's dead." Severus didn't look up but he nodded as he tucked the blankets around her. Jessica hugged herself, "I just froze. I wanted to follow Potter and I wanted to make sure he was okay but..." Severus swallowed and said quietly, "But he's dead. Sirius... your _biological_ father is dead." He tried his hardest not to sound bitter because she was upset. Jessica looked up quickly and shook her head, "No... No dad he... well he was my biological father but he wasn't my father." She said quietly. Severus looked up at her.

Jessica wiped her eyes and said quietly, "I just... I wanted to know about my mom and he was the only one who could tell me what she was like. Losing him was like..." She looks away. Severus sat on the bed, "Was like losing her?" Jess snorts and says, "I'm weak. I'm pathetic. I'm supposed to be the one who helps Potter defeat the Dark Lord and I flake because someone who I didn't know my whole life dies." Severus takes her hand and squeezes it softly, "You are a strong young lady Jessica. Don't ever think that you're weak and pathetic because you have taken on far more than most people take on at your age and you have done an amazing job so far." Jessica stares at his hand over hers and nods. Severus asks quietly, "Why didn't you ever ask me about your mother Jess?" Jess shrugs, "I always thought you'd get upset. I know you hated Sirius so I don't even want to imagine what you thought about my mom. The only thing I know about her is that she was a Pureblood."

Severus' nods and says quietly, "She was an amazing woman. Not unlike yourself in a lot of ways, she loved breaking the rules and she was great at everything she did." Jess looks surprised as she looks up at Severus before she asks quietly, "Did you know my mom?" Severus smiles and replies, "Know her? We were practically best friends in school. Then she started seeing your father and we had a few fights but we stayed in touch." Jess looked surprised before saying shakily, "how come you never told me?" Severus looked up into her eyes, "Because I need you to be focused. I need you to be hard. I need you to be able to do anything and sacrifice anyone, including me, in order to see this through." Jess swallowed and said quietly, "I do try to..." Severus cut her off and said, "But I will tell you everything I know and answer every question." Jess' eyes widened and swallowed as he continued, "on the condition that you promise me that after I do this you go back to that house and you confront everyone and you make them respect you. They do not get to pity you because you froze or because he's dead. You see this through Jess okay?" Jessica nods and sits up, crossing her legs and watching him intently.

Severus took a deep breath and started, "She was absolutely gorgeous. You look just like her. She had long black hair and her eyes were beautiful..."


End file.
